


Lola & Pablo

by yaiga



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Cars, Coulson is an agent of SHIELD aka government employee, Cousy, Daisy is a hacktivist, F/M, Flirting, Happy Go Cousy, Lola & Pablo, Phone Calls, What is this?, red corvette 1962
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: They accidentally switch cars.





	Lola & Pablo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Happy Go Cousy event on Tumblr.

 

I

  
The breeze of the highway ruffles her hair and refreshes her face; the freeing sensation running through her veins is frankly soothing as she watches the sun arise this Saturday morning after the whole chaos from last night and the haste of the run.

The right corner of her lips curls upward as she glances at the case on the passenger seat next to her, and then back to the road ahead. After all it was a successful assignment: get in, get the case, and get out without being caught. The goons in the hallway were an unpleasant surprise that forced her less than subtle leave in a hurry, so very thankful…and impressed the valet had left her car so close to the exit point.

She is so into her head that the sudden buzz startles her; at first she thinks she’s just imagined it: she is that tired (having to drive the whole night to put a few miles between her and that country club), but seconds later there is it again, and it sounds like a phone tone, but isn’t her trademark Star Wars ringtone. She follows the sound curiously, looking around her seat and twisting herself a little to see where it comes from, but no, it’s not from the case, looks like it’s coming from the console. She opens it, managing to slow down the speed and stretching, and it’s indeed a phone buzzing noisily into it, but it’s not hers, and...where are her things, cause’ definitely she doesn’t wear aviators and fancy pens. The phone keeps ringing in her hand, an incoming call from an unknown user, and this is looking like so much to a thriller movie right now…

  
-Who is this, and why is your phone in my car? - she blurts to the speaker, trying to scare off the possible creeper in the line, not even considering to stop the car.

-I hoped it was a misunderstanding and it seems so- the calm male voice from the other side takes her aback- I guess you _accidentally_ took my car thinking was yours, and I get it, yours have the exact shade of red than mine-

-What are you talking about dude? This is my car! - she replies annoyed, thinking this is a very bad joke first hour in the morning.

-And I guess you have this hula girl in your key chain right there?-

-Of course I do…- she falters as her eyes fell upon the huge CAP letters that hangs from the key attached to the lock- What did you do creep? Where are my stuff?- she is blatantly yelling at the phone now.

-There’s no need to overworking yourself miss, I’m clearly telling you that you’re driving my car while I have yours right here with your hula girl doll, your gloves and your copy of Capital by Karl Marx, which I have to admit it’s an interesting reading choice- he says softly, and she swears she can hears the smile as he says the last part.

- _What_? - she is starting to think that maybe this isn’t a joke at all, but how..- That’s not possible, this car has the same original leather seats and the exact details like mine…-

-And if you play the CD player you’ll be listening to Bill Withers -

She does as he says, and soon the tune of “Who is he” starts playing in the car.

- _How_ …- she is speechless.

 _-I know_ , I never had seen a perfect reply of my red corvette 1962 before, and so well take cared like yours, it was a shock for me too-

  
Her mind is going crazy and small details starts to pop in like how conveniently close to the building the car was placed, even when she had left it in the garage, the slightly different sounds coming from it as it runs, but she had ignored it with the hurry of the run.

She pulls over suddenly, still phone in hand, getting out and sliding a hand over the shiny red hood.

-Okay, there is a way to find out if you’re telling the truth. You see, mine is a perfect red corvette except for the motor, my dad and I love to run a lot, and that’s why we change its usual Small Block V8 for a faster one. There’s no way you could have known such details so…- she freezes when she lifts the hood _\- Oh fuck_!-

 

II

  
He is sitting at a table in this hole in the wall he found, a mug of coffee in his left hand as he flicks through the pages of the Capital, reading the paragraphs underlined in black ink, and as the profiler he is, he can’t help to feel an increasing interest in its owner, a woman who drives a red corvette and read Karl Marx. As he turns the page he finds a worn out post card from Seattle, the date a few months ago, with a blurry writing that reads

  
“To our lovely cinnamon roll, waiting for you to come home  
                                                                                Mom and Dad”

His phone starts ringing into his jacket, and his eyes widen when he sees the ID.

  
-How did you unlock my phone? - he can’t hide the astonishment in is voice.

-Oh well, that’s not the important thing. The matter is…how is it that you have no pics in your phone? Or any games? Not even Candy Crush, and everyone has Candy Crush-

-Did you just hack my phone? - he frowns.

-Are you a spy or something? - she whispers conspiratorially, and it’s kinda funny cause’ he is the only one listening to her.

-Are you going to answer me for once?-

-Okay- he hears her loud sigh from the other side- Let’s say I’m… _good_ with tech-

-Not just good I can see, that phone has been highly encrypted- he replies leaning back on his chair, coffee forgotten on the table.

-So I was right, you’re a spy- he smiles at her impressed remark.

-I’m not; I work for the government-

-Duh…boring! But, why you need an encrypted phone then?-

-That’s classified, and what about you? What do you do for a living, you know, besides the hacking part?-he says it in that flirty tone again, and he hopes he isn’t being too forward.

-Mmm…well, I’m a hacktivist, that’s what I do- she replies proudly.

-And that’s what keeps you away from home?-

-You found the post card! Can you stop messing with my privacy? - her voice rises a little, he can tell she is upset.

- _Excuse me_ , you just hacked my phone, _what_ are you talking about?-

-Okay, you made a point, I’ll stop touching your things, and you can do the same-

-Too late, tell me-

-Why you care?-

-Don’t know, it seems your parents really want to see you, and I can tell by experience family is necessary-

She sighs again, and probably he is being too nosy, and he doesn’t know why but if he is being honest he just wants to know that kind of things about her.

-I have work to finish, it’s…complicated. Can you just take care of Pablo? I heard the weather is rainy there-

-Pablo?-

-That’s the…umm, the name of the car-

 _-Oh…_ okay- he can’t help the smirk that spreads on his face- Please take care of Lola too-

-Lola? - he can hear the grin on her voice- Nice name-

-Thanks, yours isn’t bad. Apparently besides cars, we have the same tastes in picking Spanish names-

-Actually Pablo is Italian-

-Okay, Lola could be Italian too-

  
Her laugh is the cutest thing he has heard in a while, and it makes him chuckle as well.

 

III

  
She is looking at it, then back to the road, and she knows she said she would stop touching his things, and should be enough to be playing his music, but it’s so damn tempting. She can’t stand it anymore: she just grabs the shiny aviators and put it on, looking at her reflection on the rearview mirror.

-Damn, I look good!-she tells herself.

The familiar buzzing startles her again, “Sexy Voice” as the incoming call, and she should do something about that ringtone and about that name, but now is enough she quiets her frenzy beating heart.

  
-Hey- she hopes not to sound too tense.

-What are you doing? - “Too late, damn”.

-Why? - she asks innocently.

\- Don’t know, you sound agitated-

-It’s nothing-

-You sure? Is it Lola okay? - he voice cracks in worried tone.

-Yeah, don’t worry, she is doing great-

-Okay- he seems to relax a little- I’ve just noticed we haven’t introduced ourselves properly?-

-Well, it’s not the everyday thing people get all friendly with the person that almost stole their car-

-Right, I’m Phil by the way-

-Phil like in Doctor Phil? - she knows it’s a bad joke, but she wants to lighten the mood.

-It’s Phil like in Phillip- he corrects, but she knows he gets it.

-Well, I’m Daisy like in Daisy- she rolls her eyes- and yes, like the flower-

 _-Daisy-_ he repeats as savoring the name- It’s pretty-

  
And she has heard that line before, but the way he says her name is brand new, and exciting.

  
-Thanks- she feels her cheek warming up. Is she blushing? No way!

  
There’s an awkward silence moments after, no one saying a word, but she can hear his soft breathing through the line, like he was expecting for her to say something.

 

-Hmm, so when this CAP key chain comes from? - she says out of the blue, her fingers tracing the letters.

-It’s CAP from Captain America-

-Oh, so you’re a big fan, don’t you? I bet you have all the collectibles- she teases him.

-Yeah, I do- he sounds sheepish.

-That’s….cute- she says honestly.

-You think? Maybe I could show it to you some day, I mean…if you’re interested, that’s it-

-That would be great- she smiles pleased.

  
And there’s that awkward silence again.

 

-So tomorrow- she prods.

-Tomorrow- he confirms.

-Same time-

-Yeah-

-See ya then Phil-

-Looking forward to it, Daisy-

 

IV

  
He is already there when she arrives; she didn’t expect less from him. They agreed to meet in this boulevard, a public place… just in case. Leaning on Pablo’s hood and wearing a grey suit, he straights up when he sees her driving Lola, and she parks exactly in front of them. She doesn’t know what she was expecting but he doesn’t disappoint her one bit, and she is a little ashamed to admit, at least at herself, that she had fancied with the owner of that sexy smooth voice.

Coulson watches as she gets out of the car, a woman clad in dark jeans and a fancy red button down, jacket in hand, and she is way younger than he imagined, and way prettier too, those brown curls framing her lovely face as she approaches him slowly.

-Phil?- she asks shyly when she is in front of him, and he gives her a sweet smile, nodding and holding out his hand, and she definitely has an instant crush on his eyes.

-Daisy- he says once they are shaking hands, still smiling- Nice to meet you at last-

-The pleasure is mine- she replies beaming.

And they spend a seriously embarrassing amount of time holding hands, and looking at each other eyes, a silly grin in both faces, but neither of them seems to care.

-It’s… amazing- she says once they have finally broken the handshaking, looking at both cars, impressing herself once more for their alikeness.

-It truly is- he replies nodding.

And there's this awkward silence again, and she doesn't know what to say, and she would like to invite him and his classy suit a coffee somewhere, but she isn't that forward. Thankfully he clears his throat, catching her attention.

-So, what do you think if we take Lola and Pablo to dinner? I know a nice place a few blocks from here-

-I think it would be a great idea. Mine or yours?-

-What about both? And you can keep driving Lola, I think she likes you- he says with a wink.


End file.
